


Cream on Top

by slyferris (Ethsei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, M/M, like super crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethsei/pseuds/slyferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is the crown prince, and Yunho is a morally ambiguous barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

“Your highness!”             

Changmin is woken from his afternoon nap by an out of breath Kyuhyun, his butler and assistant. Changmin blinks and rubs at his eyes, clearing the blurriness from his vision. There’s a bead of sweat rolling down Kyuhyun’s forehead, and Changmin is on instant high alert.

“What is it?” he snaps, agitated from being roused from his sleep and the urgency of Kyuhyun’s state.

Kyuhyun stares at him for a moment, and just as Changmin is about to shout at him to get on with it, he makes a vague hand gesture and pales immediately. He knows what that means. He’s seen it too many times to not, and his blood runs cold and he shoots up in his bed.

“What _?_ Are you _certain?”_

Kyuhyun nods frantically, eyes wide and clothes ruffled. Changmin pulls his phone up from the nightstand and turns on the screen, swearing out loud and making Kyuhyun jump when he sees it.

“Fetch my coat,” he commands, leaping up and running fingers through his hair in an attempt to look somewhat presentable.

“Of course, your highness.”

Kyuhyun dresses Changmin in a hurry, and they both stride from his room, Changmin’s socked feet slapping on the marble. It’s times like these that Changmin curses the palace for being so big.

Kyuhyun chews his lip and looks up at the prince with hesitancy in his very being. “I don’t think your father—“

Changmin holds up his hand to silence the man. “This is something I will discuss with him myself.”

Kyuhyun nods and pushes open the double front door of the palace, and it swings with a heavy creak.

Changmin stands in his coat and pyjamas and eyes the courtyard. “Kyuhyun. Bring me my scooter.”

Kyuhyun jumps at the command. “But, your highness—“

“I should have you fired for insolence,” Changmin scowls, looking down at his butler with scorn.

Kyuhyun scrambles to obey Changmin’s order, and when he drives around with the vehicle he jumps off and buckles the shiny black helmet onto Changmin’s head.

Changmin climbs off and presses the pedal right to the floor and speeds away, ignoring Kyuhyun’s shouts to be careful. He swerves through the gardens and takes a sharp turn to the other half of the palace, slamming the breaks off in front of the entrance.

It’s laden with green grass and yellow flowers that make Changmin burn with irritation. Flowers are his father’s favourite, and right now he wants nothing more than to squish them beneath his feet.

He bursts through the entrance to hasty bows from the servants, and storms all the way up two flights to his parent’s bedroom. Changmin eyes the guards then waves his hand, dismissing them with a flick. They bow and scurry away. Being his father’s personal guard’s, they knew exactly what has happened and what is to come.

Changmin takes a deep breath, hand on the metal handle of the door, rage as hot as fire running through him from head to toe. He squares his shoulders and thins his lips, crashing the door open with a bang. He steals through the room, velvet two tailed coat flapping behind. His mother and father are sitting side by side on the bed, hands clutched together in a grip so tight their skin is turning white.

Changmin draws himself to his full height and puts his hands on his hips. “ _Father_ ,” he hisses, lacing as much venom as he can in the single word.

The king sighs and looks at he and his wife’s hands. “I was expecting to see you.”

“I imagine so!” he snaps, nose in the air and lips pulled back in a scowl.

His father rubs his wife’s hand before standing, the bed beneath him heaving out an almighty creak at the loss of the potbelly king. “Who told you?”

“Is it of importance?”

The king rubs the bridge of his nose. “It was Kyuhyun, wasn’t it? I should’ve fired him years ago when he let you stand on that table and—“

“FATHER! Now is not the time for reminiscing.” He takes a large step forward and bristles. “Tell me what it is.”

The king sighs, and the queen lets out a sob. He puts a hand on Changmin’s shoulder and stares into his son’s eyes, trying to convey his sincerity and apology for taking away something so important to his one and only child. “You know I cannot.”

“Just give it to me.”

The king shakes his head and looks away. “No, son. You are the prince but I—“

“GIVE ME THE WIFI PASSWORD!”

His mother lets out a long cry.

His father bites a knuckle and squeezes his eyes shut. “You are in line to be the next king,” his father says slowly, “and I will not allow you to waste your days away on your tweet it.”

Changmin rolls his eyes and throws his hands in the air. “Omg dad, it’s called _twitter._ ”

His mother wails into her hands. “See, honey? He’s using text talk!”

The king pats her back. “It’s okay, darling. We’ve raised him well. We will make him see the light through our efforts.”

“Ugh.” He rolls his eyes and scoffs. “You guys are _so_ lame. Just give me the password so I can say hi to my t-list, okay? I told them I was going afk for a nap and they’re probably wondering where I am.”

His father sighs deeply and takes a step closer to his son, face anguished. “Not this time, son. I will not tell you the password for the WiFi. You have a problem, and it is imperative we fix it as soon as possible before it progresses.”

Changmin pulls at his hair and growls. He actually fucking _growls._ “You are the _worst!_ ”

The king looks away and sniffles as Changmin storms from the room, muttering curses under his breath.

He scooters back to his rooms and Kyuhyun is there, standing at his door with his hands folded over his lap, looking concerned. “How did it go?”

Changmin smacks Kyuhyun on the shoulder with his fist, and Kyuhyun lets out a surprised squeal. “What was that for?!” Changmin glares, and he tacks on, “your highness.”

Though Kyuhyun is his butler, he is the closest person to Changmin there is. He has been serving Changmin since he was fifteen—he had requested a butler close to his age, so his parents had hired the fresh faced twenty three year old Kyuhyun. He looked so completely out of his depth that Changmin warmed to him and they ended up becoming quite good friends. Plus, Kyuhyun would sneak his Xbox into Changmin’s room at two in the morning when everyone was asleep and they would take turns playing Assassin’s Creed and The Elder Scrolls. If Changmin was lucky, Kyuhyun would sneak in a spare laptop and they would verse each other in StarCraft, Kyuhyun’s favourite game. Changmin wasn’t quite so good at it, but considering he played against Kyuhyun who was practically a professional, he doesn’t feel too bad when he loses. It doesn’t stop him from punching Kyuhyun in the arm whenever he did, though.

“Father won’t give me the WiFi. He says I have a ‘problem’ and it needs to be dealt with.” He shakes his head and collapses face first on his bed, burying his nose so deep into the blankets that he can’t breathe. He eventually sits up for air and scratches his chin. “Father will probably break at dinner time, anyway. He always does. I just give him the puppy eyes and the password is slipped into my pocket.” He smirks and rubs his fingers together.

“If you say so,” Kyuhyun mumbles, sounding uncertain.

 

 

Changmin pulls the best puppy eyes and guilt inducing tricks on his father at dinner time, but no matter how hard he tries, he won’t budge. He even gives him a massage on the shoulder and tells his mother that she looks beautiful tonight, but they both turn up their noses at the faux affection, knowing exactly what Changmin’s trying to butter his way up to. Kyuhyun goes to bed grumpy. His father seems to be serious this time, and he’s not sure how he’s going to get him to crack. There is always a way, Changmin knows, because he’s done it time and time again, but it really looks like he’s not going to fall for it this time.

 

 

It started three months ago when Changmin first discovered the twitter app. At first he followed a few of his favourite sports players, then as he was scanning the recent tweets about the latest soccer game, he came across a horribly obnoxious tweet.

‘Yessss!! Ronaldo is the bestest <3<3<3 :) xD I wanna marry Ronaldo xxxx <3 :3’

Changmin gagged a bit in his mouth and clicked on the profile of this person, wanting to verify that this was a person who actually existed in real life. Unfortunately, it turned out the guy’s tweets were all the same, and Changmin smashed his head into the table, probably killing the same amount of brain cells that this guy had in total. He took one look at his username and burst out into peals of laughter, appalled and a little bit fascinated. He scrolled through the man’s photos and abruptly stopped laughing. This guy was… well, really, really fucking attractive. He had this strong gaze and killer muscles paired with a sharp, strong jaw that had Changmin swooning like a teenage girl over Harry Styles.

He was immediately enraptured, and decided to communicate with him the best way he could—through thinly veiled insults and sarcasm.

 **@honey_funny_bunny:** I’m embarrassed for you, with a username like that.

 **@ChoiKangMin:** is this hate mail???? :(:( ur a meanie

 **@honey_funny_bunny:** I think I have a right to be. You brought this on yourself.

 **@ChoiKangMin:** ur name is stpid. Ur stupid  >:(

Changmin realised that the way to making friends with hot boys was to not insult them _too_ much, so he changed his angle.

 **@honey_funny_bunny:** What I’m trying to say is that you’re unique.

 **@ChoiKangMin:** awwwww… thanku :) xxx :3

Changmin followed him, and he followed back, and they exchanged insults (or more accurately, Changmin bitched about the guys tweets and photos and the guy called him an asshole with poor grammar) for a month before they somehow formed this strange relationship where they knew each other’s name’s and countries and ages. His name was Yunho, and he was two years older and lived in the same state as Changmin. He worked in a café and dropped out of University—which Changmin wasn’t exactly surprised to hear, considering the state of his writing. In fact, they became such good friends that they spent almost every waking moment directing tweets at each other and private messaging.

So, if Changmin looks at the situation, it’s Yunho’s fault that the WiFi is cut off for existing and being so adorable and horrible at typing.

 

Changmin rolls out of bed, ready for action. He slips on his best smile and wanders down to the kitchen, giving the king and queen a kiss on the cheek before sitting in his chair and saying a lovely prayer to the lord above for their food they have been graced with. He says his amen and then butters up his roll, then proceeds to butter up his father, because Changmin knows the king is the weakest link when it comes to Changmin. His mother could keep a secret with a gun pointed to her head, but his father would be babbling it out before the fun could even be brought into the situation. He joins his father in his private study and chats amicably, luring his father into a sense of security before he drops the bomb.

“Father, I miss my friends on my twitter. You _know_ they’re the only real friends I have since I’m the prince, and excluding Kyuhyun because he’s an ass.”

“Changmin,” his father warns.

“My deepest apologies, father. But you know what I’m saying is true.”

The king makes a few gestures with his shoulders that Changmin takes to mean ‘I agree with you but I’m not going to say it out loud or acknowledge it’. “Regardless, I cannot, and will not give the password out. Your mother is terribly concerned about your welfare, and as is Professor Ryeowook.”

Changmin quirks a brow. “Professor Ryeowook? Why would _he_ be concerned.”

The king shakes his head and sighs. “The poor thing spent three days straight crying because you refused to acknowledge his presence for a week during his etiquette lessons. You didn’t even notice he was in the room, as you were so absorbed in your tweet it device.”

“Father, I told you, it’s called twitter, and really? I didn’t notice.” Changmin tries to think back this his lessons, but as he thinks about it, he realises he can’t remember a single thing that happened outside his phone since, well, an alarming period of time ago. Changmin shoves it to the back of his mind because it’s totally not important right now. What _is_ important is that he gets his password and goes on his merry way, because Yunho is waiting for his return.

“Obviously,” the king says dryly. “And _that’s_ why I will not give you the password, no matter how much you attempt to suck up to me and your mother.”

Changmin leaves the study, grumbling under his breath. He may not be able to secure the password quite yet, but he will soon. In the meantime…

 

 

Kyuhyun parks and leaves the car and pulls out his phone until he finds a café with the strongest WiFi signal. He returns for Changmin, and the prince pulls his hoodie over his eyes. His face is not particularly well known the public, due to his parents efforts to keep his identity private until he turned eighteen next year, but there are always enthusiasts, which Changmin knows all too well.

“Order me a Frappuccino. Extra cream. Oh, and with a bendy straw. Blue, if they have it.”

Kyuhyun sighs at the ceiling and goes off to the counter to order. Changmin connects to the internet and a large grin spreads over his face. Immediately, he logs onto twitter and checks his notifications. Yunho has sent him a picture of a dog wearing a Christmas coat captioned with a bunch of hearts and rainbow emoji’s. His friend, Heechul, another one of the people Changmin follows who is Yunho’s roommate, comments below.

_**@Kim_Heenim:** i’m embarrassed to be ur friend_

_**@Kim_Heenim @honey_funny_bunny:** Tell me about it…_

Changmin laughs at the exchange and Kyuhyun comes back, placing a glass top in front of him filled over the top with cream. There’s a bendy straw popping out the top, but it’s black and Changmin feels vaguely empty inside. He would comment on it, but he’s got twitter to attend to. He pulls the drink close and puts his arms around it, sticking the straw in his mouth and scrolling through his phone. He sends a few replies and makes a few miscellaneous tweets about coffee and cream before leaning back and stretching his back a bit. He holds the Frappuccino and turns to twist his back.

He looks at the counter and freezes. Drops of his drink pebble on the floor.

Changmin’s mouth goes dry at the sight. Because right there, in front of his very eyes, is _the Jung Yunho._ Kyuhyun tries to say something to Changmin, but he’s in a whole new world.

“Hold my Frappuccino,” Changmin orders, shoving the drink at his butler and spilling a generous amount down the butler’s shirt, much to his dismay and anger. But right now, Changmin couldn’t care less. He needs to say hello, but Yunho doesn’t know what he looks like. Doesn’t know who he is. There’s no way he’s going to introduce him as that dude from twitter, because if Yunho by some chance recognised him and decided he wanted to sell Changmin out to the public, he could do it in a heartbeat. Changmin doesn’t quite think Yunho would do that, but he’s learnt that you can never be _too_ sure. So right now, he’s not ChoiKangMin, he’s Changmin—sans his last name because that would probably be a tad too obvious.

Changmin knows he’s good looking, so Yunho will probably fall for him if he plays his cards right. He pulls his coat tighter around his shoulders and saunters up, hips swaying in a way he hopes looks good. (Fuck it, he _knows_ he looks good. He’s Shim Changmin, crown prince, for god’s sake, and he looks expensive as hell with his designer suit on.)

He leans on the counter top, and something sticks to his jacket, but he doesn’t even care. Yunho’s wearing this hideously bright green sweater that’s about three sizes too big for him and makes him look quite ill, and before Changmin can stop himself and realise Yunho might be offended, he’s already commenting on it.

“You have bad taste in sweaters.”

Yunho stares at him with an open mouth. He looks down at his ugly sweater and holds out his arms, examining himself before looking back up at Changmin. “Um, excuse me?”

Changmin takes his arm off the bench and he can feel the stick pull at him. He grimaces and nods his chin towards the offensive green _thing_ hanging off his beautiful Yunho’s shoulders. “I am merely saying your sweater is ugly and you need a new one. When do you finish work?”

Yunho seems stunned at the change of question. “Are you—wait, sorry, I’m—what?”

“I will buy you a new one when you are finished for the day.” Changmin eyes him up and down. “Maroon seems like it would be your colour. Maybe even a nice _dark_ green would look good because you are quite tanned. You have very lovely eyes and it would bring them out.”

Yunho blinks a few times and open and closes his mouth. “Are you… hitting on me?”

“Yes. Is it working?”

“You don’t hit on someone by insulting their sweaters,” Yunho grouches, looking quite offended.

Changmin rolls his eyes and waves his hand. “Whatever, fine, it looks lovely on you, but I still want to get you a new one. I’m bored, and I will pay for any expenses.”

Yunho looks at him suspiciously and Changmin sighs.

“Would you prefer a coffee? I just thought, since you work in a café, you might be sick of it by now.”

Yunho eyes him up and down once then nods to himself.

“I want a new sweater,” Yunho says. “Maroon. And knitted.”

Changmin smirks at his victory, knowing it was obviously bought on by his stunning looks. “So? What time?”

Yunho checks the clock behind him on the wall and hums. “Um, I finish in like forty-five minutes. So I can meet you out the front.” He looks back down and narrows his eyes. “You’re not like, a criminal or anything, right?”

Changmin laughs so hard he thinks he must’ve busted a lung. “No. _No._ Very far from it. The farthest one can be, probably.”

“I have GPS on my phone,” Yunho warns. “And an overprotective roommate who’ll call the police in an instant if I disappear.”

“Okay, that’s great and all, but I’m not particularly planning to murder or kidnap you.” Yunho seems vaguely appeased and grins wide. Changmin says goodbye and walks back to Kyuhyun and asks him to drive him to the finest sweater store in town. Kyuhyun fumbles through his phone to look it up.

Changmin sends Yunho a smiley face through twitter.

 

He’s weird.

Jung Yunho is weird.

Changmin likes weird.

 


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich boy has a nice car

Yunho wasn’t going to say yes. He really wasn’t. But then he caught sight of an Yves Saint Laurent logo stitched onto the man’s pocket. He figures it could be fake, but then he catches sight of the watch that, he swears to god, his _real diamonds_ encrusted in it.

He decides no, it’s not fake. That is the mark of a rich boy.

Yunho’s not shallow. He’s _not._ It’s just… he has bills to pay. Even if he works full time at the café, it doesn’t exactly pay him an award winning amount, and his roommate, Heechul, had been bitching at him to contribute to the household. Yunho always snipes back that not everyone was born with money falling out of their pockets, but Yunho doesn’t want to take advantage of his friend’s generosity so far. He chose to move out on his own, so he will support himself on his own.

… That doesn’t mean he can’t go on a date with Rich Boy, though.

If he’s lucky, he might even end up getting that sweater he was promised.

 

 

Rich Boy has a nice car. A _really_ nice car. And from the looks of it, he has his own driver. He has a _god damn personal driver._ Yunho suddenly feels very small in his sweater and pants that cost him, at most, twenty dollars combined from an op shop. He supposes he shouldn’t though, because if Rich Boy was interested enough to take him on a date, he must at least look _decent._

Rich Boy’s driver opens the door for him, introducing him as Kyuhyun, and Yunho feels terribly out of place. He slides in to the back seat, and Rich Boy is looking him up and down, arms crossed. “Hi,” he says, and Yunho thinks the guy should take a lesson in how to be friendly and not put off your date. Yunho will deal though, because Rich Boy is a rich boy who is going to buy him a sweater.

The driver zooms off, and Yunho braces himself at the crack of speed and sharp turns that throw his body against the door.

“Hello.” Yunho smiles, warm and genuine, trying to crack Rich boy a little and make him be a little friendlier. He could put up with pouting and coldness, but it would be a load more fun if the guy would actually be nice to him. He slips the hoodie away from his face, and Yunho finally takes a good look at Rich Boy, and he has to admit he’s good looking. He’s got high cheekbones and wide eyes that remind him of a deer, and these pouty down turned lips that Yunho kind of wants to poke. The chubbiness in his cheeks gives him away his young age, though.

“… How old are you?” Yunho asks, running his hands over the leather and almost swooning at the feel of it.

Rich Boy sticks his chin up. “Seventeen, but I’m going to turn eighteen soon. Yourself?”

“I’m nineteen. You’re pretty rich for a kid, what do your parents do?”

He sniffs. “Not a kid. And important things. Very important things.”

“Huh… interesting. And your name? I’m Jung Yunho.”

Rich Boy shuffles in his seat and looks a little uncomfortable. “Changmin.”

Yunho perks up a bit at this. “I have a friend called Changmin.”

Changmin looks everywhere but Yunho, and Yunho thinks it’s kind of cute how nervous he is with Yunho there, although he didn’t appear so at first.

“Oh that’s um, nice. What’s he like?” he asks, licking his lips.

Yunho smiles fondly, now seeing a bit of Rich Boy’s softer side now he’s flustered and embarrassed. Yunho starts feeling a lot better about the whole thing. Yunho thinks of Changmin, his online friend, and smiles. He doesn’t want to admit they don’t know each other in real life, because Changmin feels so close to him even though they’re never really met up, despite living in the same area. “He’s nice. A bit stand offish and rude, but he’s funny. I think he’s got a good heart underneath, though, you know? He’s just a bit prickly on the outside.”

Changmin looks like he’s not sure what expression he should be wearing, so he turns to the window and doesn’t speak for the rest of the ride. It suits Yunho fine.

He’s just here for the sweater.

 

 

Shopping with Yunho is a disaster.

Changmin almost cries when he sees the clothes Yunho pulls out and deems ‘fashionable’.

He’d taken Yunho to a brand name store, and he had immediately protested once he’d seen the price tags, but then Changmin had threatened to buy him a diamond necklace if he didn’t shut up and let him buy him a god damn sweater. Yunho had been quiet after that.

“Yunho,omg, pleaseat least _try_ to pick something decent.”

“… Did you just say ‘omg’ out loud.

Changmin bristles. “Maybe I did. But it doesn’t change the fact your sweater you’ve picked is on the same level of a national disaster. First of all, yellow _definitely_ isn’t your colour, and did you happen to notice the fact there are two massive holes under the armpits?”

Yunho shrugs and fingers the holes. “It’s practical. I won’t sweat in this.”

“And _I_ won’t be caught dead buying this for you.” Changmin’s got his hood back up, and he pulls the top of it over his eyes dramatically. “I can’t even look at it. I’m too horrified.”

Yunho lets out a mighty sigh and places it back on the rack. “Fine. Can you at least suggest something? I kind of want to leave here before the month ends.”

Changmin lets go of the top of his hoodie and starts scanning the racks. He’s got a mental image of what would look good on Yunho, and he’s a bit embarrassed that he’s spent so long looking at Yunho’s photos that he knows his colours and fit, but he supposes it will come in handy for now. He finds a cream sweater with brown and red patterns circling the collar and holds it up to Yunho, humming his approval. “This.” He shoves the garment into Yunho’s arms then goes on another hunt, finding a dark green sweater with extra-long arms. Changmin imagines Yunho with sweater paws and throws the piece of clothing at Yunho within an instant. “See? This is the kind of green you should be wearing. You’re nice a tan, and it makes your skin glow.”

Yunho ends up carrying a load of clothes out of the shop so heavy that he looks flustered. Kyuhyun rushes up and takes half the bags, giving Changmin a withering look. Changmin just shrugs.

Kyuhyun asks for Yunho’s address and he drives the boy home. Changmin stares at him from the corner of his eye during the drive and takes in the older boy, happy to finally see his _real_ face for the first time. There are bags piled right up to his nose and Yunho looks absolutely flustered and unsure what to do with them all. He realises that he didn’t exactly act overly friendly during the time they spent together, so he compensated with a big hole in his wallet to make up for it. People always liked money, right?

They finally reach his house, and Changmin doesn’t bother to help Yunho with his bags, instead staring out at the semi-decent apartment that he shared with Heechul. It’s painted this dreary grey that makes Changmin want to yawn, but it’s not falling apart, so Changmin thinks it must be at least okay. He smiles to himself, happy that Yunho isn’t living in a shack.

Kyuhyun rushes out the door and takes the majority of the bags, balancing them on every arm and shoulder available, going a bit red in the face. Changmin had ended up buying Yunho a variety of shoes once he’d seen the holes in his trainers and deemed it unacceptable that he be walking in such filth. A man so beautiful should have shoes that shine and dazzle the people around them.

Yunho comes to his window and Changmin rolls it down. He’s now holding a very reasonable amount of bags and doesn’t look completely overrun. The same can’t be said for Kyuhyun who is sort of struggling to breathe and looks a mix between a mule and a lump.

Yunho pokes his head through and scratches his nose. Changmin melts.

“Um, thank you for this, if you want me to return it, because I know it’s a lot and we don’t even know each other—like you should call me up on my phone. I don’t mind returning it if it cost too much—“

Changmin waves his hand. “Nonsense. This is hardly a hair off my head. But I will take your phone number.” Changmin reaches into Yunho’s jean pocket and pulls it out, much to Yunho’s surprise. “Passcode?”

“Um,” Yunho says with wide eyes.

Changmin rolls his eyes. “Look, it’s not as if I will steal your phone. I am hardly lacking in the bank account department. I just want to enter my number and you can go on your merry way.”

Yunho tells him the passcode and Changmin surprises a laugh in an attempt to be polite. 1234. Changmin should’ve guessed.

He passes the phone back through the window and gives a small nod, not looking in Yunho’s direction because if he does he thinks he might explode. Yunho says goodbye and Kyuhyun follows him to his room to deposit the bags. Once he’s alone in the car he lets out a big grin and a shout of triumph. He slinks in his seat after, embarrassed, but it does nothing to quell the excitement he’s feeling in his stomach.

 

 **@ChoiKangMin:** met a weird guy 2day??? he bougt me a sweater coz he sed mine was ugly :\\\\\

 **@honey_funny_bunny:** I bet it was if he felt the need to buy you a new one.

 **@ChoiKangMin:** dnt b an asshole  >:( but he was rly cute…

 **@honey_funny_bunny:** Oh, really? Out of ten, what would you rate him?

 **@ChoiKangMin:** hmm idkkk, like a 7?? he was a bit skinny 4 me

 **@ChoiKangMin @honey_funny_bunny:** dont be stupid yunho yah, marry the boy hes rich as fuck. looks arent important

 **@Kim_Heenim @honey_funny_bunny:** Gosh, Heechul. Shouldn’t the heart come first?

 **@ChoiKangMin @honey_funny_bunny:** doesnt matter if hes got a good wallet

 **@ ChoiKangmin @Kim_Heenim:** im not gonna marry hm jus bc hes rich :\ :\:\ heechul u r bad

 **@ChoiKangMin @honey_funny_bunny:** says the boy who came home with thirteen shopping bags

 **@ChoiKangmin @Kim_Heenim:** it was a gift!!!!!!!!!! a v nice gift!!! i told hm 2 return it if he wnts 2

 **@Kim_Heenim @honey_funny_bunny:** Keep it. It’s not every day that you receive such treatment.

 **@ChoiKangmin@honey_funny_bunny:** changmin gets it lol \o/

 **@ ChoiKangmin @Kim_Heenim:** y am i friends w/ u 2………

 

 

Changmin sits in his bed and stares at his, frankly, twiggy arms. He is horribly offended by the skinny comment.

He calls up Kyuhyun and says “I need you to find me a personal trainer, stat. And buy me protein shakes. Chocolate. Also I need blue bendy straws to drink it from.”

Kyuhyun is, understandably, shocked. It’s a well-known fact within the palace that if Changmin can avoid moving, he will do everything in his power to do so. Kyuhyun complies after asking if Changmin is okay, and if he needs something to drink, and Changmin snaps back that Kyuhyun should shut up and just get it organised.

Kyuhyun does, and Changmin spends the next week hitting bags full of sand and complaining about if for the rest of the day. He’s so tired that he hardly even remembers his WiFi has been cut out, and whenever he needs it he just gets Kyuhyun to drive him to a coffee shop. He’s been avoiding seeing Yunho in real life for now, because he wants to come back all bulked up and pretty, but he has been sending him the occasional text here and there, just to make sure Yunho remembers him. Yunho’s answers are kind of short and guarded, but it just makes Changmin more determined to make Yunho notice him.

Changmin sends him pictures of cute dogs, because he knows he likes those sorts of things, and it seems the reception he’s gotten from the puppies has been positive, and that Yunho is slightly warming to the idea of Changmin. He doesn’t tell him anything of importance about who he is, just in case things turn sour and Yunho finds out the truth and gets mad and spreads very private information about him to the public. He keeps the texts very neutral, just in case this does happen, though he highly doubts it, because Yunho seems to have a heart of gold. Changmin sighs to himself and holds his phone to his heart, rolling around in bed.

Kyuhyun, who is reading a book on the couch, raises his eyebrow. “Are you talking to pretty boy who you bought all the clothes for?”

Changmin sighs. And sighs. And sighs once more. “His name is Yunho.”

“Huh, same name as the internet boy, huh?” he remarks, not in the least making the connection because what are the chances?

Changmin sighs again. “Kyuhyun, I have a problem. A horrible, complicated problem, and I don’t know what to do.”

Kyuhyun quirks a brow and peers over his glasses. “What?”

“So, the boy I like’s name is Yunho, and he’s the guy from the internet _and_ the coffee shop. They’re the same person.”

Kyuhyun splutters.

“But he doesn’t _know_ that real life me is internet me, because he know all these private things about me, and if he finds out I am the crown prince, I would like to say he wouldn’t, but what if he sells out my information to the media? What if he blackmails me?”

“You can’t tell him. Absolutely not. I forbid it,” Kyuhyun snaps, eyes wide. “The last thing you need it someone, no matter how nice you think he is, knowing all your secrets _and_ your identity. It’s too dangerous, and I will not hesitate to tell your father.”

Changmin gulps. “I wasn’t planning on telling him, in any case. I do want him to know who I am, but I think maybe it is best that I form a real life relationship with him first, to judge his character and get to know him.”

“I think you should avoid him in general, your highness.”

“Not going to happen.”

Kyuhyun makes a face and goes back to his book. “I thought not.”

 

 

Changmin gives up exercising after two weeks and not seeing any results. He cries to Kyuhyun about how it’s too difficult, and that everyone was going to die anyway so what was the point of being fit? What was the point of _anything?_

Changmin orders Kyuhyun to bring him a cream pie and he spends the rest of his day in bed watching fitness videos and cursing out everyone who has muscles and motivation, figuring Yunho will have to accept him as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> so how many fics can I fit my love of sweaters into


End file.
